ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Noriko Shitaya
is a Japanese voice actress who works for 81 Produce. Voice roles Anime television 2000 * Hamtaro, Sumire-chan, Tsutomu-kun 2001 * Parappa the Rapper Gallery (ep 17) * Alien Nine (special), Kasumi Tōmine 2002 * Mirage of Blaze (ep 4) * Tokyo Underground May (eps 7–9) * Mirmo Zibang! Hanzo, Umezono Momo * Shrine of the Morning Mist(ep 24) * Petite Princess Yucie Girl 1 (ep 2), Student C (ep 8) * Naruto Moegi 2003 * Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch Coral Spirit (ep 36), Mimi * D.C. ~Da Capo~ Emi * Popotan Girl A (ep 1) * Massugu ni Ikou Saotome Nao * Requiem from the Darkness Chiyoko (ep 9) * Rumbling Hearts Schoolgirl B (ep 3) * Maburaho Raika Naruo 2004 * Maria-sama ga Miteru Katsura * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue Nurse * Kyo Kara Maoh! Beatrice (eps 56–78) * The Marshmallow Times Classmate * Galaxy Angel X Toshio (ep 6) * Elfen Lied Girl (eps 8–9) * Destiny of the Shrine Maiden Himeko Kurusugawa * Bleach Ururu Tsumugiya * Gakuen Alice Student A (ep 20) 2005 * Ah! My Goddess Goddess, Hijiri, real estate agent (ep 6) * Emma: A Victorian Romance Collin Jones * Glass Mask Dancer (ep 1), Keiko Tanaka (ep 16), Suzuki (eps 2–3) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Kotoko (ep 22) * Rockman EXE Beast Trill * Hell Girl, Miki Kawakami (ep 18) * Fate/stay night, Sakura MatouOochi, Yoko. "The Official Art of Fate/stay night". (January 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. 2006 * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu! Rosemary * Air Gear Mari Tomita * Gintama Girl (ep 21) * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy Hijiri * Kirarin Revolution Fubuki Toudou, Mii-tyan * Coyote Ragtime Show Chelsea * Fate/stay night Sakura Matō * Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl Suzuna * D.Gray-man Young Guzol (ep 5) * Buso Renkin Saori Kawai 2007 * Shattered Angels Himiko * Deltora Quest Francoise (eps 22–23) * Venus Versus Virus Kyouko * Naruto Shippūden Moegi * Gurren Lagann Maosha * Touka Gettan Suzume * Kamichama Karin (2007), Himeka Kujyou * Emma: A Victorian Romance Second Act Collin Jones * Mameushi-kun Azuki * Shugo Chara! Maika Himekawa (ep 6) 2008 * Kanokon Iku Sahara * S · A: Special A Sayo (ep 14), Yui Oikawa (eps 13–14) * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki Milcatopy * Linebarrels of Iron Risako Niiyama * Shugo Chara!! Doki— Nayuta Kusanagi (ep 67) * Kurokami: The Animation Kuro 2009 * Cross Game Momiji Tsukishima 2010 * Heartcatch Precure! Kasumi 2011 * Infinite Stratos Maya Yamada * Gosick Avril Bradley * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Kyōko * Chibi Devi! Mao * Maken-ki! Haruko Amaya 2013 * ''Pocket Monsters XY Viola, Serena's Yancham 2014 * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works Sakura Matō * Girl Friend BETA Remi Tamai * Witch Craft Works Rinon Otometachibana 2015 *Pocket Monsters: XY&Z Serena's Yancham *Yatterman Night Yatter Soldier B 2016 * Magical Girl Raising Project Koyuki's mother * Tales of Zestiria the X Lailah * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 3rei!! Sakura Matō 2017 *''Tales of Zestiria the X Season 2'' Lailah Original video animations * .hack//Intermezzo (2002) * Psychic Academy (2002), Rusho * Kaleido Star Legend of the Phoenix (2005), Girl * Magical Witch Punie-chan (2006), Tetsuko Koku * Baldr Force EXE Resolution (2006), Ren Mizusaka * Carnival Phantasm (2011), Sakura Matō, Grail-kun Anime movies * Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006), Ururu Tsumugiya * Eiga de Tōjō! Tamagotchi Dokidoki! Uchū no Maigotchi!? (2007), Tanpopo * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2007), Ururu Tsumugiya * Bleach: Fade to Black (2008), Ururu Tsumugiya * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2010), Sakura Matō * Pokémon the Movie XY - The Archdjinni of the Rings: Hoopa (2015), Serena's Yancham * Pokémon the Movie XY&Z: Volcanion and the Exquisite Magearna (2016), Serena's Yancham * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya: Oath Under Snow (2017), Sakura Matō * Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (2017), Sakura Matō Video games * Ever 17: The Out of Infinity (2002, 2011), You Tanaka * Final Fantasy II remake (2002), Maria * Fate/stay night (2004), Sakura Matō * Fate/Unlimited Codes (2008), Sakura Matō * Otomedius (2007), Eru Tron * Final Fantasy IV remake (2007), Rydia * Trinity Universe (2009), Viorate Platane * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009), Althea * Fate/Grand Order (2017), BB, Parvati Dubbing roles Live-action roles * Touch (Izumi, (Satomi Okuno)) Television animation * Dragon Tales (Emmy (Andrea Libman)) * Thomas and Friends (Bill, Ben and some Troublesome Trucks (Succeeding Bill from Tomoko Naka and Ben from Hiromi Nishida)) Other appearances Radio * * (August 30, 2006 – present) References External links * Noriko Shitaya at 81 Produce * * Noriko Shitaya at Ryu's Seiyuu Info Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Chiba Prefecture Shitaya Noriko Category:Japanese voice actors